Voice of the Soul
by BloodyHell91
Summary: marysue...deal. JAKI! Jack and Kimiko are long time friends? She has to sing? She has a sister? WTF!


Own nothing...

* * *

Birthdays, karaoke, movies, fast food, and video games: crud like that... They went to school as kids, were best friends, still would be, if it wasn't for that they were opposite sides of the coin. Kimiko and Jack. Grew up together, were betrothed, still are, but it still didn't matter.

What did matter was the Voice of the Soul. The new Shan-Gon-Wu... it is said that when it is in use, all secret of one's self unfolds, removing all spells, curses, diseases, and other things. They would be free sort of speak. That's why Kimiko needed it, and Jack knew how bad.

You see, when Kimiko was young, she was in an accident. One that killed her mother, and put her in a stand still coma. Were it stunted her growth, keeping her body that way it was when the accident happen.

She had a twin too; her name was Yumiko. She was older, and to be the head of the company. But she disappeared soon after Kimiko was put in the hospital. She had long black, shiny hair to her waist. Pale skin, average height (5'4), and charcoal eyes.

Kind of sounds like Kimiko ne? Not really, well not compared to how she really looked like.

Kimiko originally had, Long silver/white hair to her waist (because I'm obsessed), Pale skin, and red eyes...ok so she was an albino…so what? They were the same height too...not the way she is now though...they would have been that height, if everything went right.

But after Yumiko's disappearance, Kimiko's father started to make Kimiko look, act, talk, and walk like Yumiko as soon as she was well again. Loving father eh? Kimiko was made the head of the company after her father, and betrothed to her best friend: Jack Spicer. And still is.

At the garden, were the Shan-Gon-Wu was, they stared at each other. Both parties not making a move. Waiting for the other to move. But none did, Jack and Kimiko's eyes were locked onto one another, knowing what was going to happen.

"By all means, go try, and see what happens." Was all he said, bringing even his own comrades eyes to him. Both he and Kimiko knew what was to happen for it to activate, and for as far as they knew, no one but them could activate it. The history about this particular Shan-Gon-Wu went through the bloods of their families.

The monks stared at him, wary of his intentions, what was he up too? Raimundo was the first to move, walking up to the mound, where a small stand was. On top of the stand was a snow-white mirror, laced with light baby blue.

His hand reached out, brushing the mirror. Picking it up, or at least trying to...but it wouldn't budge...not even a millimeter...Crud.

One, by one everyone had given it a try. Soon it withered down to where only Kimiko and Jack were the only ones left to try. Staring each other in the eyes. Jack stepped forward, before turning his foot, and began to walk away.

They all stared at him, watching as he went to go stand by a near by tree, "What do you think you are doing?" screeched Wuya, staring in disbelief at what happened.

"I know I'm not going to get it, and I know what it does, so I have no use for it. So what's the point of wasting my life getting something that wont do flippin Twinkie for me." He sighed; as he leaned against the tree, staring back at Kimiko, know what she had to do.

"I hate you right now you know that Jack, very much." She replied, closing her eyes, trying to calm down.

"And that finishes up my daily chores for today now doesn't it?" He smirked back at her, leaving everyone else in a void of confusion.

"I do not get what they are talking about. Silent conversations are no fun." Stated Omi, getting agreement out from every one, even Wuya.

Jack sighed, "There's only one way for Shan-Gon-Wu to work. And Kimiko knows how. It runs in the family."

"What is the idiot talking about Kimi?" Asked Raimundo, feeling a bit of envy.

"The Voice of the Soul is a Shan-Gon-Wu, were you have to show talent, like singing to activate it. I just hate singing in front of people, and the evil monkey boy knows that" She opened her eyes to glare at the said boy.

"Well pretend you're singing at Karaoke with Yumiko K? Can't be that hard." Jack replied, pulling out a toy video game consol.

"Well that's all fine and buttercups. But Yumiko is not here remember?" She yelled back at him.

"Who's Yumiko?" Asked Clay.

"What you two talking about boy?" Shouted Wuya.

"Just do it K. Faster you do it, faster you can get over it. And the faster we can get on with ours lives." Replied Jack.

"We just have to sing?" Asked Katnappe, who had appeared out of nowhere.

Jack and Kimiko rolled their eyes, "No. We just have to burp our ABC's." They both replied sarcastically.

Everyone blinked, something was terribly wrong.

"Fine." Kimiko replied, "BUT, if I hear one thing about this in the future, you will never be able to create a future. And that also includes you cat-woman wanna be."

Everyone nodded, just to see what would happen. She closed her eyes, and out of no where she heard a guitar. Opening her eyes, she stared, like everyone else, at Jack. "What? What's singing with out music?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she listens to the playing, and knew what song she would sing.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho _

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same _

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

_Alright Alright yeah _

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _

Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

_One two three four _

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

The Shan-Gon-Wu activated, and floated down to Kimiko. Jack's guitar disappeared.

Walking up to them, he smirked, "Now was that so bad?"

"Why did you play that song?" She asked him, glaring.

"You could've changed it any time, and I would did that same, but yea didn't did yea?"

"HEY! Remember who taught how to play?"

"Well remember who taught how to fight?"

"You didn't teach how to fight! You taught how to defend myself, there's a big difference!"

"Well who helped you with your homework?"

"Who made the kids stop teasing you about your duck obsession?"

"Who made the kids stop teasing you because you wanted to wear the boy's uniform for school?"

"The skirt didn't cover the necessary parts!"

"So you were still teased!"

"Who went to Cram school with you, because you couldn't make any friends?"

"Who went to Martial Arts class with you because you kept on hurting everyone?"

"WAIT!" Yelled Dojo, watching as the two teens simmer down.

"You went to school together?" Asked Clay.

"You two were on speaking terms?" asked Dojo.

"You hanged out with Spicer? Asked Raimundo.

"Excuse me?" Asked Omi

"You two learned from each other?" Asked 'Nappe.

"You two were friends?" Asked Wuya.

"Excuse me?" Asked Omi. Again.

"YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. YES. And for the last hundred times YES." They (Kimi & Jack) replied, breathing hard.

"Excuse ME!" Omi shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

He coughed, "Thank you. But am I the only one to noticed that the Shan-Go-Wu is still activated?" True to his words, it was still activated, and no one had noticed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Jack asked Kimiko.

"Fine, fine. Hold your horses." She replied, feeling the white light surround her, blinding everyone else.

When the light died down. There stood the real Kimiko. Silver hair to her knees (I made it grow. she's older now!), it was in a low horsetail, twisting and turning in a big, loose curl. She had grown, now standing at 5'5. She was filled out more, curves and all.

She had the perfect body that anyone would want. Her pale skin was covered in black leather pants, that were tight, and a red cut up shirt, that ended 3 1/2 in above her belly button. Opening her eyes, you could see her blood red, albino eyes.

"So how do I look?"

"What the hell happened?" Asked Raimundo, freaking out. But hey, at least Kimiko looked hotter in his book!

"Yea, you look like, well a different person." Replied Clay.

"Are you still Kimiko? If not, can I have her stuff?" Asked Omi,.

Dojo sniffed her ankle, "Yea it's still Kimiko, but different, almost like she grew up. Really fast."

Kimiko, looked over to Jack, rolling hers eyes as if saying 'Duh'.

Jack smirked, "Yea know. When your dad finds out, that you look like your old self, he will have a heart attack."

"Oh...don't get _my hopes_ up." Replied Kimiko.

"What is the Shan-Gon-Wu supposed to do?" asked Katnappe, licking her hands.

"It's supposed to unfold all secrets, curses, hexes, spells, diseases, and so forth, that were placed on the mortal body." Replied Kimiko.

"In this case, Kimiko was reverted to the self, that she would have been, if it weren't for the accident." finished Jack.

"What accident?" Asked Wuya, suddenly interested.

"Whoa, look at the time. We got to go, Seeya!' Shouted Jack, using his helicopter to fly away.

"I agree. I'm tired." Stated Kimiko, using the Golden Tiger Claws that she had brought, and teleported home. Leaving everyone in another void of confusion.

"I still don't get it. How can they be friends all this time? And yet still act like enemies?" Asked Omi.

"Don't ask me." replied everyone else, as they went their own ways (monks go back to the temple...duh!).

* * *

End...for now.

If you guys think it's ok...tell me!

Now this is a one shot, but tell me, and I could make it more... also this is a test run, before I would right the story about the accident...but I wanted to give it a try! Don't own Avril Lavgine's new song…so yea! BOOYEAKA!!!

Thankx!

BloodyHell91!


End file.
